


The Return of a Love Thought Lost Forever

by StrikeMoonstone9387



Category: Stargate SG-1, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Elf Eva Lorne, Elf Siani Jones, Genderbending-Fem! Ianto, Genderbending-Fem!Aragorn, Genderbending-Fem!Lorne, Magical Eva Lorne, Magical Siani Jones, War of the Ring, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 11:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10490136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikeMoonstone9387/pseuds/StrikeMoonstone9387
Summary: When Lieutenant Colonel Evangelina Lorne is pulled to Middle Earth, she learns that she is the reincarnation of a powerful Elven witch named Maersiniathwen, the wife of Elladan, son of Elrond, who was killed in the aftermath of an Orc ambush 500 years earlier, the same one that left his mother, Lady Celebrian, barely holding on to the will to remain in Arda, remaining only for the sake of her children and husband.several years after Evangelina returns to Middle Earth, Siani Jones, daughter of the Doctor and the Professor and foster relative of Eva, is taken to Arda by the couple after the Battle of Canary Wharf. There, she meets Elrohir, Son of Elrond, and finds love after the loss of her husband at Canary Wharf.





	

**Prologue**

Elladan Peredhil paced the hallway with his twin as he waited for his father to come out of the Infirmary. He had changed into a fresh tunic and breeches, though only after being forcibly taken to his chambers and not allowed to leave until he had bathed and changed into clean clothes.

His younger sister, Arwen Undomiel, was sitting on the bench, fiddling with the folds of her dress as she watched her brothers pace. They had been waiting for several hours, and their father still hadn't come out to give them any news about their mother or Elladan's wife, Maersiniathwen.

The Lady Celebrian and Lady Maersiniathwen had been on their return journey from Lothlorien, where they had been visiting Galadriel and Celeborn, when they were ambushed by a band of Orcs and captured. As soon as they heard the news, the twins left in search of them. The twins had returned after searching for the two for over a week, with them both gravely injured. It had taken all of Maersiniathwen’s considerable power to keep them alive, but it had severely weakened her own strength.

Finally, after what seemed like an Age, they heard the sound of the door opening. They turned and watched as Elrond came out, his face etched with sorrow and weariness.

_"Ada?"_  Elladan asked quietly, his voice trembling as he held back his tears.

_"Your mother's wounds have been healed, however Maer's were too severe. She had used too much of her magic trying to keep them alive that her body could no longer handle the strain."_ He told them gently, before turning to his eldest son, " _Maer is asking for you. She doesn't have long._ "

Elladan wiped his face and went inside, trying to hold onto what strength he had left.

Inside, he saw his mother laying on one bed, while his beautiful wife laying on another. She was covered in bandages, her long golden hair draped over the side of the bed, and her skin an ashen white. Her wings, normally glowing white, were now dull and lifeless with large groups of feathers missing and still falling to the ground.

She opened her eyes and looked at him, her normally strangely colored bright blue eyes dulled with pain.

She weakly reached out her hand to him, silently asking him to go over. He did and sat on the chair next to the bed, grasping the hand tightly as he stared at her.

_"Are you angry with me?"_ Maer asked weakly, turning her head to look at him.

_"For what?"_  he asked, one hand holding hers while the other brushed back the hair from her forehead.

_"Using my magic when I was injured?"_

While Elladan never forbid her from using her magic, he had always made sure that she didn't use it excessively, as it was an incredible strain on her body. She didn't have the power of an Elven Ring like his grandmother, Lady Galadriel, or his father, to help her balance out the strain, so whenever she used a great deal of it, she would end up unconscious for a great length of time.

_"Never."_ He replied, looking into her pain-filled eyes as tears filled his own.  _"You did what you had to in order to stay alive. And that is what help you and Nana hold on until we found you. I will never be angry with you."_ He was quiet for a moment before he spoke, his tears streaming down his face, _"You brought love into my life, and helped me see the beauty of the most simplest of things. You are my light, my life. How am I supposed to go on without you? How can I fight this darkness without you by my side?"_

_"Do not fear, Estel will come to Imladris, and you will find your light once more. Amin mela le, Elladan Peredhil. Amin mela le."_

With these words, Maersiniathwen closed her eyes and breathed her last breath.

Those outside in the hallway heard Elladan's anguished cry and ran inside, tears streaming down their own faces as they saw the once proud warrior sobbing as he held the body of his wife close.

Elrohir went and put his arms around his brother, followed by Arwen, Elrond, Celebrian (with help from her husband), Glorfindel and Erestor. They sat in silence as they tried to come to terms with their loss, not knowing that this moment gave rise to the force that would strike fear into the hearts of Orcs all across Middle-Earth. The force that would be known as the Duo of Death, for they would bring death down on all those that sought to bring darkness into the world.

It wouldn’t be until they found a small silver-eyed child huddled in a closet of a burning building with her mother dead outside that the ice around their hearts would begin to melt and they would begin to see the beauty once more.

500 years later - A solar system far away

A loud cry pierced the air as a baby girl screamed and kicked her way into the world. As she was cleaned and put into her mother's arms, a large group entered the hospital room. They all crowded around the mother, wanting to see the new baby.

"What'll you name her?" The little girl's older sister asked, peering over her godfather's arms to look at the baby.

"Evangelina. Evangelina Lorne." came her father's reply. "Eva for short."

The golden-haired baby opened her eyes to reveal strangely colored bright blue eyes - a unique shade of electric blue - and twin silver scar-like markings on her back, beneath her shoulder blades, running the length of her back.

30 years later

Evangelina Lorne lay on the Infirmary bed, surrounded by machines keeping her alive. Dr. Frasier was frantically trying to keep the younger woman alive, as she slipped into a coma after using her healing power to save Janet on the planet P3X-666. Eva had only just healed Senior Airman Simon Wells, who had been injured by a staff blast during a battle between SG-1, SG-5, SG-7 and SG-13 teams of Stargate Command and a Goa’uld strike force, when Janet was hit by an errant staff blast as well. Because Janet was on the brink of death, not only did Eva heal her, she had essentially brought her back from death, something the young woman had ever done in the year since she had gained her powers. The strain of such an action sent the young woman into a coma, no one able to say whether she would survive.

Her godfather, Colonel Jack O’Neill paced outside, one hand on his wrapped ribs.

“Jack, you need to relax.” Dr. Daniel Jackson pleaded with his friend, earning a ferocious glare in response for even suggesting it. “I know you’re angry and scared. I am too.” Daniel said to the older man, completely unfazed by the glare that can freeze even the most hardened of men. “I love her too. But not letting yourself heal and making your injury worse, will not help her.”

Jack sighed and let his teammate and the woman he loved, Major Samantha Carter, pull him into a chair, holding his hand tightly in her own.

At any other time, they would not show their affection for one another, not even having acknowledged their feelings, however, this time no one would call them on the action. Everyone was too worried for the young woman in the Infirmary to care about the feelings that went beyond friendship between the two members of the flagship team SG-1.

However, unknown to anyone at Stargate Command, the young woman was very much alive and on a world far away, hidden by magic. A world known to the residents as Arda, or in the common-tongue, Middle-Earth.


End file.
